Conventionally, a vehicle-mounted control device (electronic control unit (ECU)) to be mounted on an automobile, typically includes: a circuit board having an electronic component, such as a semiconductor component, implemented: and a casing housing the circuit board. The casing typically consists of: a base fixing the circuit board; and a cover integrated with the base, the cover covering the circuit board.
Such vehicle-mounted control devices are recently required to be miniaturized due to limitations of space. The vehicle-mounted control devices each are to be installed in a large-vibration space, such as an engine room, an in-engine, or an in-automatic-transmission, and thus each is required to have vibration proof. Depending on an installed location, an electromagnetic wave emitted from a different electronic apparatus, causes a problem in addition to vibration, and thus electro-magnetic compatibility (EMC) is required to be ensured.
For such requirements, for example, PTL 1 discloses a technique of filling resin (sealing agent 50) between an electronic circuit board and a base member (resin container 20), the electronic circuit board having electronic components implemented on both surfaces thereof, the electronic circuit board being housed in the base member having a side wall.
PTL 2 discloses a technique of filling resin (insulating resin 9) from an injecting hole provided to a side surface of a base member (lid 3).